The Giant's Beginning
by MJPETTY7
Summary: Before the events of "The Iron Giant", the Giant had a life of his own on the planet Ironia. Here, the young bot named Bryd gets in the middle of Ironia's Civil War and fights to defend all life from the villainous Bolbots. Dedicated to Brad Bird and Ted Hughes.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts out on a distant planet, far beyond the reaches of Earth, or even Mars. The planet is called Ironia and is home to some of the universe's most glorious creatures, but not all of them. These people, called "bots", are 50 to 100 feet tall by human standards, but to them, humans are just ants, or "tnas" in their world.

A young bot named Bryd Huhes has just finished the training academy for you bots. He graduated with flying colors and is ready for deep space exploration. He looks up in the sky, seeing his brothers and sisters flying above him, and smiles. Bryd has never flown outside of a simulator, and is cautious of flying because he's afraid he'll fall, like what happened to his late sister Srah. Unfortunately for Bryd, he knows that exploring space means that sooner or later, he'll have to take flight, but until then, he'll stay grounded.

"I wonder what I'll find out there? I want to see something extraordinary, I want to discover a new world!" Bryd says to himself in excitement. Just then, his father, Td Huhes, lands in front of his son, who is now a man. "Bryd! Son, I'm so happy that you graduated from the academy! You'll become a great soldi…" Td pauses, and then continues, "Sojourner! You will find countless worlds for us to visit and explore! Who knows? One day, you might even with the Nbl Prize for finding a planet suitable for organic life!"

"Thanks dad, but for now, I just want to enjoy the last few days I have left on Ironia. It's gonna be hard saying goodbye to everyone as it is."

"I know son, I'm just glad you passed, that's all."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me."

"Well, I've got to get back to the lab, I'm having a major army general in to test… Well, I've got to go."

"Alright dad, I'll see you later." Says Bryd as his father takes off back into the air flying toward his laboratory.

Something was up with his father, but Bryd couldn't put his finger on it. "Why would the military want any of my fathers research?" Bryd asked himself.

The thing about bots is, they all have their own weapons function. Usually, unless you're in the military, and they unlock it for you, bots can't just open it up on command, however, there have been some cases. Ironia is not even close to perfect. There's still crime, still military, still politics, and even the current Civil War that was going on, but Bryd didn't care about any of that. He had always shot for the stars, and one day, he wanted to see them all.

Bryd walked into the Huhes family home, where he was greeted by his mother Genii, who was the most inspirational person in Bryd's life up to this point. "Bryd, you're home! How did graduation go?"

"It was fine Ma, I passed with flying colors. I am now an official Explorer."

"Well that's fantastic dear, your father and I are so proud of you." Said Genii, whole-heartedly.

"Say, did you know that Dad was having a meeting with a military guy today?" Asked Bryd.

"No. No I did not. What on Ironia would the military want with your father?" replied his mother.

"I'm not sure, but Dad has been acting a little odd lately."

"He has been under a lot of stress Bryd, give him some slick."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ma. It's probably nothing."

Although Bryd heard what his mother had to say, he did not believe it. His father had been under stress from day one. Between being asked by the Bolbots and the Promobots which side he stood on for the current Civil War and now being confronted by the military, of course his father was stressed. "Although, he never told me which side of the military he was meeting…" thought Bryd. It had suddenly occurred to him that his father would have told him if it were a Promobot leader contacting him, as, by default, Bryd sided with their cause of letting the people have more power in their government. "Therefore, it must be a Bolbot leader that Dad's meeting." Concluded Bryd.

Bryd quickly slipped into his father's chambers and accessed his Holo-Plane, a computer based solely on solar technology, which also is what fuels Bots weapons on the battlefield. Bryd went through his fathers files quickly but carefully, not wanting to miss anything important. He saw a file that looked promising entitled, "Project: Firescape".

Bryd read the information quickly. It said, "Project: Firescape is designed to give the Bolbots full access to our Solar (the Bot equivalent to the Sun) which will power all their weapons, but most importantly, the Flbrsntch." That was all Bryd needed to hear. The Flbrsntch was a bomb that could take out ¾ of Ironia with just a small amount of Solar energy. This was going to far, and Bryd knew that he was the only one who could stop it.

But before Bryd could do anything, a voice from behind makes him cringe. "Bryd! What on Ironia's name are you doing?"

It was his father. The bot who kept the truth from his own son. A bot who betrayed everything his son stood for. The bot who showed Bryd how flawed life could be.

"Dad. I know everything. You don't think I won't take this to the Promos? They still have 3/4 % of power on our planet Dad, they could put you away for a very long time!"

"Son, I know this is hard for you to understand right now, but please bare with me, I did all this for you and your mother. They guaranteed us protection from the Flbrsntch. We'll be safe!" pleaded a father to his son.

"Just like Srah was, Dad!"

Td paused. Bryd paused. Srah was a sore subject. Both men knew what had really happened when Bryd's older sister Srah was flying home from school. She had mistakenly flown over a group of Bolbot soldiers who were in a mood to send a message. The used their weapons on her, which they had illegally unlocked, and blasted her down. Neither Bryd or Td wanted to ever admit the truth, but now was a different world, a different time.

"What happened with your sister was an accident by a couple of street pikes"

"Mrul! That's mrul and you know it!" Bryd said running out of the house in a fit of rage.

He looked into the sky, and for the first time outside of a simulator, he flew. Bryd needed to clear his head, but most of all, Bryd needed to find some Bolbots.

After flying for a little over a cycle, Bryd found some bots. Now, before becoming an Explorer, Bryd wanted to be a solider. But after about 6 cycles of weapons training, he dropped out. However, during this time, he had his weapon systems unlocked, and now he was finally ready to use them. He went in and took out 3 Bol's with his right cannon, and another 4 with his left. He opened his three back lazer beams and fired them simultaneously at select Bolbots. He wanted them to feel the same pain that Srah did, and the same hurt he felt now. The Bols were running by now, they knew that Bryd was angry, and they started to run, but Bryd wasn't done. He opened his chest plate right to the core and was about ready to fire a beam that would level a human city on Earth, but then, he stopped. He realized that he was no killer. He could never kill someone, and he never wanted to. The only harm he really did to the Bol's was scaring them and denting a few others. He never even got below the first level of their shells.

"This needs to end." Bryd said. "I'm going to stop the Bol's from terrorizing our planet. I will succeed. I will make sure that they don't find another planet with life before I do, and once I find that planet, it will be under my protection, until the day I die."

And so starts the beginning…

PART 2 "The Giant's Mission" WILL BE OUT IN 2 WEEKS OR LESS


	2. Chapter 2

ONE MONTH LATER

Bryd has been leading a resistance movement against the Bolbots for 3 megacycles and had become a very respected leader, but he still had much to learn. Bryd had now severed all ties with his past life, except for the memory of his sister, Srah.

Tonight, Bryd and his Alpha-Squad were set to attack a Bolbot facility that they've been looking for for megacycles, the one that housed the leaders of the resistance. Tonight was the most pivotal mission in the whole War. If they failed, the War would be lost.

"Men, tonight, we strike. I cannot stress to you how important this mission is for us to win this War. The Bols will have no one to follow anymore if we succeed." Bryd said with complete confidence.

"How do we know that all the leaders will be there?" asked a Class-5 Promo (2 Classes shorter than Bryd).

"We know..." Bryd said, this time a lot less confident and with a hint of regret.

"All right everyone, let's take these Bols down!"

His bots cheered. They all wanted this Civil War to end. It had started over the most useless argument. The Promobots wanted a Republic and the Bolbots wanted their "supreme leaders" to be in charge. Bryd, being a Promo, wanted to live on a planet where everyone had a say. Where everyone mattered. Everyone, including his sister, who had been killed by those who didn't care about the individual, unless it was one of their own.

For this reason alone, Bryd had joined the Promobots. To make his sister proud, but also, to be a part of something greater than himself. He wanted not only to avenge his sisters death, but also to become someone who mattered. Not just to his family, but to someone else, no matter if it be here on his home planet of Ironia, or some distant one in another galaxy.

"Huhes! Commander Huhes!" yelled a superior officer of the Promobots to Bryd.

"Yes General, what is it?"

"I just want to be sure that you were comfortable with leading this mission. We've been at this Civil War for megacycles now and we need you as tough as ever. Can you do that? Can you be merciless?"

"Yes sir. I can be merciless"

A few semicycles later, Bryd and his men arrived at the Bolbots base. Bryd signaled 4 of his bots to go down the left hallway, and the other 3 to follow him right.

Bryd and his group went down the hallway taking over every room by surprise. Every Bolbot in the base had surrendered peacefully. They knew they couldn't fight back at this point. There were Promos all over the base, but only 8 in Sector 6, where the leaders were held. This was Bryd's Alpha Squad.

"Alright Promos, this is our one chance to win the War. Are you all with me?" Asked Bryd to his men.

They all nodded.

A young soldier named Dreg kicked down the ironclad door and the Squad went in and found the 6 leaders of the Bolbots around their table. Bryd had his bots secure the 6 traitors and spoke to them, "You 6 are traitors to Ironia. You have waged on a useless Civil War against your home planet, and for what? Collateral damage?"

Bryd paused and then spoke back up, "Do you know what you have lost. You all are to blame for all the lives that have been lost! Do they not matter to you! Innocent little bots have died at your hands! How can you even live with yourselves? What do you gain by this!"

One Bolbot leader spoke up, "Bryd. You don't understand. We've been trying to make this planet a better place. We want peace, and we can only have that if everyone agrees and the people aren't burdened with all the hard decisions."

Bryd was stunned. He hadn't noticed it until then, but the bot that spoke up to him was none other than his own father.

"How can you say that?" Bryd asked his traitorous would-be-father. "Don't you remember that Srah died because of the Bols? Because of you? It's your fault she's gone. She was the only thing that you really cared about Dad, and YOU killed her!"

Td stopped. He hadn't realized it before, but it was his fault that his daughter had died. Although she was in a better place, he had been traumatized that he had lost his little girl.

"Sir," said the young bot Dreg, "Our orders are to terminate the leaders and make sure that the base is destroyed."

Bryd forgot his orders, but then remembered his promise, he had to follow his orders and his promise to Srah, that he would avenge her death. He looked at his father, still paralyzed with guilt. "Dad. I made a promise to myself that I would avenge Srah and make sure that her killers would pay. I also have orders. And I have to follow them."

"Bryd please, don't you see, I did this all for you! I wanted you to live in a perfect world! Free of pain, free of guilt, free of…"

"You forgot, "Free of freedom" Dad. I'm sorry, but you're not skipping out this time"

Bryd unlocked his weapons and aimed his laser cannon at his father.

"Remember that I love you Dad, and I'm sorry."

Bryd shot his father, turning him to ash. He did the same to the other Bolbot leaders as quickly as he could. Although he had been at War, he had never killed a fellow Bot before and now he wished he never had...

THE 3rd AND FINAL PART OF #The Giant's Beginning" WILL BE OUT IN 2 WEEKS OR LESS


	3. Chapter 3

ONE WEEK LATER

Bryd has just been awarded the highest honor any Bot could receive, but he's not happy about it. In fact, he's just the opposite. Yes, he ended the war. Yes, he brought peace back to Ironia. And yes, he can now be an Explorer again. But in order for all this, he had to kill his own father, one of the Bolbot leaders.

"If bringing peace to my world meant that I had to kill another bot, my father, what makes the Promos different than the Bols" Bryd wondered in his head, but tried to understand in his soul.

Later, Bryd left the ceremony only to be greeted by his mother, but it wasn't much of a greeting as she slapped him in the face. "How could you kill your own father! He was doing the right thing! How could you do that!" she was demanding an answer from her son, but he had none to give her.

"I don't know. It's not something I wanted to do, but it needed to be done. For peace, for Ironia."

His mother just stared into his eyes with a look of rage. "How can you even say that knowing what you've done."

"Because I know what father had done. He was responsible for the death of thousands of other Bots, including his own daughter, your daughter, my sister. That's exactly how I know that what I did was right." Bryd said, lying not only to his mother, but to himself. He felt terrible, there was nothing more he could do but pretend it didn't happen. He needed to get away from his mother, from Ironia. He needed to be his own Bot again, and being an Explorer would do just that…

Bryd's mother looked at him with, not rage, this time, but horror in her eyes. She knew he was right, even if neither of them wanted to admit it. She knew he was right, but he didn't even believe it himself.

"Your father was a good man…" she began before Bryd could interrupt, this time believing his words for the first time.

"He was a murderer!"

Bryd took off, flying into the sky and landing at the Explorers Union building. He needed a direction, an assignment, somewhere he could go to get away from her.

After a short while of waiting, Bryd get into the Director of Exploration's office.

"Huhes! Come in my bot! Come sit."

"Thank you Director."

"What can I do for you son?"

"Well sir, with the War ended, the Promos back on top, and Ironia finally at peace, there's no more need for me to be in the Militia any longer. I've already resigned and I need something to do. I was going to be an Explorer before I got involved in the War, sir, and I want to be one again. I just need a direction to start flying, sir."

"Well that is quite the proposal Huhes… I don't see a problem with a Bot, who just won a War mind you, to want some time off and alone to think…" The Director activated a Holomap of the galaxy and pointed to a small planet that he said the natives called "Earth".

"This is where you can go Huhes. I need you to see if there's any intelligent life on that planet. I need it scouted and reported back to me."

"Why such detail on Earth, sir? Isn't it a primitive planet?"

"You see Bryd, can I call you Bryd? Ironia is starting to get to big for all of the Bots here, and since we live such long lives and more and more Bots are being made… We're looking to expand."

"I see. And what about the beings that live there now?"

"Not sure. That's above my pay-grade. So, what do you say, in or out?"

Bryd took a long pause. "Is it right for us to invade someone else's planet, take their land, their food, their people and just because we 'don't have enough room'?" "Maybe I can warn them. Tell them what's coming, show them how to defend themselves. But do I really want to see more Bots die? I could prepare the people for the invasion, set them aside in their own habitat…"

"Bryd? Are you in or out?" the Director repeated impatiently.

"In."

The next day, Bryd was gearing up for space travel. All his weapons were unlocked again, the first time since the Civil War, he was in shape, and his jets were working perfectly. He was ready.

"I'm going to have to warn these people that I find about the planned invasion… Or should I just report that the planet isn't suitable for Bot life… Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Before Bryd could talk off he read a familiar voice say, "Bryd, wait!"

It was his mom. For the first time in a few cycles, his mom talked to him again.

"Bryd, I just want you to know, that I'm proud of you. I know you didn't enjoy what you had to do, and that makes you better than some of the other Bots in the world, but most of all, I now realize how misguided your father really was. I'm sorry Bryd."

Bryd looked at his crying mother with a lone tear going down his face. "Mom, I love you, and thank you."

Bryd and his mom hugged and Bryd took off, making a new story for himself.

ONE MONTH LATER

Bryd is approaching the planet Earth and sees a storm forming.

"Here we go"

THE STORY BEINGS IN THE BRAD BIRD FILM "THE IRON GIANT".


End file.
